Brothers
by Aimir
Summary: Albus Dumbledore's childhood, and the events that led him to be the great wizard he became. Please rewiew.
1. Someone New

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Albus Dumbledore's childhood, and the events that led him to be the great wizard he became.

Rating: T, to be sure. It may change in future.

A/N: this story is written in the most correct English I know. However, English is not my mother tongue, and I apologize for any error which has escaped me.

_**Brothers**_

_**Chapter one:**_

_**Someone new**_

Another day, another walk in the woods. It was a tradition for the two twins-not that they had much else to do. So they just spent a considerable part of each day wandering and playing through the enormous trees and the high grass. Today was not an ordinary day, but they walked in the woods nonetheless.

It was autumn, Tayaut's favourite season. He said he loved the leaves' colours and the melancholic atmosphere and to Albus that wasn't strange at all: his twin's hair was the same colour as autumnal leaves, and in his grey eyes melancholy was always persistent, even when he laughed or when they played together.

Tayaut was as melancholic as Albus was lively: his auburn hair had reddish highlights that shone in the sun, and his blue eyes were always merrily twinkling. He laughed very often, and he talked much.

But there in the woods none of them dared to speak-not in that place. Ancient oak trees surrounded them, and nothing disturbed the silence. That was one of their favourite places, it had a sacred aura, and they came there whenever they needed a place to think or just some peace.

And at that time they needed both of them.

That morning, they awoke early-as always. They ran in the small house, and then outside, until they found Kyma. They hugged her-as they were used to do every morning. Only in that moment they realized the serious expression on her usually serene and clear face.

They had found her in the adjacent house (the only other house in that area), talking to its owner, Strongbow. When they noticed Kyma's expression, they suddenly stopped and looked around themselves: and they noticed that the atmosphere too was serious and tense.

At the children's worried glances, Kyma answered with a sweet smile.

-Do not worry, my children.

-But if you're serious, there's something wrong!

At Albus' outburst Kyma smiled even more, and even Strongbow almost did-almost.

-No, my dear. But there's something new…

-What?-exclaimed the twins.

-Would you like someone to play with? Someone else young?

The children didn't know how to respond. They had never met other children, so they didn't think much of the possibility that there were someone else…they just shrugged.

-I hope you like the idea, either you'll have to like it-Strongbow spoke for the first time since the twins' entrance.

-Why?-asked Tayaut, already suspicious.

Kyma sighed, and then quietly explained the children:

-Another child will live with us; he'll be your brother.

Albus was ecstatic: another brother!! Someone to play with, to talk, to argue…someone else like him. Tayaut did not seem so happy, just curious. But Tayaut, despite the very young age, always kept everything to himself, so it was not easy telling if he was happy or not.

Strongbow stand up and went to another room, and the other followed him. In the small and dimly lit room there was a cradle, and inside there was a baby. Albus raced to the cradle, and then climbed on a chair to see inside.

-Hello there! I'm your brother Albus!

Kyma was smiling openly at the sight, while Tayaut stood at Strongbow's side near the door, with a blank expression on his face.


	2. Aberforth

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Albus Dumbledore's childhood, and the events that led him to be the great wizard he became.

Rating: T, to be sure. It may change in future.

A/N: this story is written in the most correct English I know. However, English is not my mother tongue, and I apologize for any error which has escaped me.

Reviews are most important for a writer: no reviews, no new chapters.

_**Brothers**_

_**Chapter two:**_

_**Aber**__**forth**_

The new child, named Aberforth, changed almost everything in the quiet routine of Kyma's home. The child wouldn't stop crying with his strong voice, except for when he was being held. So Kyma spent almost the entire day with the small child, while the twins-when they weren't in the woods-used to spend more and more time with Strongbow.

Albus and Tayaut had always dearly loved Strongbow; he was their father figure, although he was far too proud to admit that he cared for them. But they knew they cared, and that was enough.

Strongbow knew many things, interesting things. He could make everything with just wood and the right instruments, and he started teaching that to the twins. It was a pleasure to them having something to do, something of which they could see the results.

Tayaut was a finer sculptor: he sat in silence with his piece of wood and started to work it. He didn't stop until in his hand appeared the figure he had imagined; an animal, a nymph, an elf. Albus did not have the necessary patience for this, but he was nonetheless quite good at it.

The time spent with Strongbow was quiet and silent, even more than that spent in the woods. The man spoke only when strictly necessary, and he always used few words.

Soon they had other occupations: with Aberforth always demanding attention, Kyma had not much time to run the house. So the twins had to care for the few animals Kyma owned and do some errands.

The only moment that did not change much was the evening: Kyma still sat by the fire telling stories, and the children listened captivated. Aberforth too seemed to listen carefully, and in was the moment in which he was most quiet.

An evening, Tayaut had a request: he asked Kyma about little Abe's arrival. At that, she made a strange face, and then said:

-That's not the appropriate time…but I promise you that I will tell you, one day.

She had a sad expression.

Albus then asked for another story, and the evening was spent like many others.

But in Tayaut's heart, something changed: Kyma had never before kept something from them. And you don't keep things from the people you love, right?


	3. Conversation In The Woods

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Albus Dumbledore's childhood, and the events that led him to be the great wizard he became.

Rating: T, to be sure. It may change in future.

A/N: this story is written in the most correct English I know. However, English is not my mother tongue, and I apologize for any error which has escaped me.

_**Brothers**_

_**Chapter three:**_

_**Conversations in the woods**_

"Do you think Kyma truly loves us?"

This question broke the silence and the atmosphere. The twin had been sitting near a small river, Tayaut carving wood, Albus staring in the water.

When he heard his brother's question, Albus remained wide-mouthed

"How can you question that? She sure loves us!!"

"And then why does she keep things from us?"

Gray steel eyes met sparkling blue ones.

"What?"

"She wouldn't say how little Abe arrived here. And we don't know why we live here, too. Why don't we have parents? Why do we stay with Kyma? Where are other people?"

Tayaut's voice had grown in volume, and he was now standing, his statuette forgotten at his feet.

Albus didn't know what to say. He had never thought that…but he was sure Kyma had an explanation: he trusted her.

"Albus…we have to know! I know you can't answer my questions…just think about them…then we'll figure out something. Together we're going to discover the truth."

"Can't we just ask Kyma? I'm sure she'll tell us…maybe not today or tomorrow…but I'm sure she'll tell us! We can trust her, brother!"

"I only trust you. And I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. Things will adjust themselves."

"Yeah…you're right. "

Said Tayaut with a little smile, but he thought that he could never recover his fragile and now broken trust in the woman he thought of as his mother. And that thought saddened him, because he dearly and truly loved her, but he found he couldn't trust her.

"Hey, Albus, let's play."

His request was met with his always enthusiastic brother throwing himself at him, both in a perfect mood for a fighting game.

In another part of the woods, not far from the two houses, other two figures talked, and one of them, a woman, held a sleeping child in her arms.

"Tayaut begins to ask questions, Strongbow"

"That's natural. You knew this time would have come."

"Yes, but…aren't they still too young?"

"They have always seemed older than they actually are, especially Tayaut."

"So, do you think it's time I tell them?"

Strongbow sighed.

"It's a hard decision. I don't know what they want to know, but I think that you can't afford keeping things from them."

"I know. Tay won't permit this, and it wouldn't be fair. But telling children the things I have to say is…let's say difficult."

"I can only imagine. You would have already told them if you thought it would be a good thing."

"Yes, I would have. I must say I would have preferred me telling them before they had the urge to ask."

"Mmh…an unlikely situation, considering their curiosity."

Both smiled thinking of the curious twins.

"It's a difficult situation: Abe's arrival has stirred many questions…some of which I cannot answer. I think I'll tell them what I know…which by the way is not much, but I hope it will, at least for now, satisfy the twins' curiosity."


End file.
